Una extraña manera de pedir disculpas
by iSweetWinter
Summary: Una bochornosa historia basada en hechos reales, con protagonistas Stan y Kyle :D pésimo summary, pero pasen y enterense :D


**Konnichiwa!**

**Hoy traigo una historia basada en hechos reales... u.u Y debo admitir que fue una situación bochornosa y vergonzosa. Pero me sentí obligada por mi propio Ser de escribirla. Pido disculpas por adelantado al otro protagonissta.**

**Bien, la escritura es simple. Yo, me pondré como Stan y a mi amiga como Kyle...realmente fue raro eso...pero ya, no piensen mal de mi o de ella, solo fue un accidente y para nosotras quedó con mucho humor y espero que así lo tomen ustedes...aquí voy.**

* * *

(…)

El azabache tocaba el timbre de la casa de su súper mejor amigo Kyle.

Él aún recordaba una pelea que había tenido con Kyle hace pocos días, y no quería dejar en riesgo la amistad que había mantenido bastante bien durante todos esos años.

La tarde se tornaba algo fría, se veía el humo de las estufas a leña de las casas. Por el horario, el cielo se cubría de un manto negro. La luna y las estrellas no se distinguían debido a la contaminación aérea del lugar.

Hace no mucho tiempo, varias de las familias se habían mudado de South Park a Denver, allí residían ahora, con una vida no muy diferente a la que llevaban.

El frío empezó a hacer temblar al pre-adolescente que aguardaba respuestas de alguien dentro de la casa. Llevaba ya unos ¿5 minutos? ¿3 minutos? Tal vez menos. Pero las ganas de arreglar los asuntos con su amigo lo impacientaba demasiado.

El timbre siguió insistiendo.

Un chico de ushanka verde se dejó ver tras la puerta, mejor dicho, abriendo la puerta por completo. Lucía pijama aún.

-Hola Kyle.- habló tras el incómodo silencio.

-Stan…

-Teníamos que terminar con unas escrituras ¿recuerdas?

-Uh…- abrió la puerta para que el ojiazul entrara.

-Sigues molesto por lo de la otra vez ¿no?

El pelirrojo frenó en seco. Luego se volteó al otro chico.

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué lo haya olvidado todo? ¿3h? ¡Yo pensé que éramos súper mejores amigos! Pero creo que para ti no era así…

El judío caminó hacia la cocina por un vaso con agua, luego regresó a la puerta, en donde después de cerrarla, tomó un nuevo rumbo a la escalera.

-Kyle…

Empezó a subir las escaleras, al parecer no había nadie en su casa, porque subía la voz a medida que llegaba al segundo piso.

Stan lo siguió dolido.

-Yo creía saber todo sobre ti…pero me equivoqué. Te tuve confianza siempre y…tu… ¡y tu… nunca me dijiste nada de eso! ¡Y todo el resto lo sabía! -siguió con una ira acumulada. Se sentía engañado. Apartado.- ¿¡Como pretendes que no me enoje!?

- Lo siento, lo siento en serio.- Stan subía las escaleras tras él.

-¡Nunca me lo dijiste!- lo ignoró- ¡Todos lo sabían, Stan! Menos yo. Y no sé por qué no me lo dijiste…yo no me iba a enfadar, no íbamos a terminar nuestra amistad…no me…

-Kyle.-interrumpió al pelirrojo tomándolo del brazo aún en la escalera. Kyle se negaba a verle a la cara, pero Stan le obligó a hacerlo- En serio. Lo lamento.

-Eso n-no es…

-Gomen nasai - habló en japonés de baja calidad, al mismo tiempo en el que le tomaba de las muñecas bruscamente, impidiéndole el poder avanzar o alejarse.

-Stan… suéltame.

-Por favor, Kyle, perdóname.

-Suéltame, me haces daño.

-No hasta que me escuches.

Kyle bufó resignado a que no iba a obtener la liberación de sus muñecas.

- Kyle. Mírame. Te lo digo en serio. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, por eso no te lo dije. Y quiero que me disculpes.

-…

-De verdad, perdóname.

-Déjame. Viniste aquí para seguir escribiendo, no para pedir perdón. Ahora vamos a trabajar. Y por favor ¡suéltame!

-No.

-¡Stanley!

-¿Qué?

-Suelta.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no me has perdonado, ya te pedí disculpas.

-…

-¿y…?

-Y… ¿qué?

-No te voy a soltar.

-¡Duele!- empezó a lloriquear.

-Perdóname.- pidió Stan ignorando el puchero del otro.

-¡argh…!

-Puedo estar así todo el día.-le amenazó.

-Mentira… ¡Auch!

-Si puedo y tú lo sabes.

-¿¡Esto es un juego para ti!? No te perdonaré tan fácil.- gritó con los ojos llorosos.

-No, no es un juego.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti ahora?

-Perdonándome.

-No lo haré.

-¿qué debo hacer para que me perdones y todo sea como antes? ¿Quieres que te bese acaso?-jugó un rato ante la actitud del bermejo.

-No, definitivamente no quiero que me beses. –suspiró cansado-Primero, suéltame.

Stan cambió su expresión y liberó a su amigo de la presión. Distinguió que habían quedado marcas rojas en la piel de Kyle.

Kyle no esperaba que fuese soltado tan pronto. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó consigo mismo y cayeron escaleras abajo.

No había sido la mejor de las caídas, claro.

Y eso se notaba más aún en la comprometedora posición en la que habían quedado… y con los labios a cero milímetros de los del otro.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sus rostros se colorearon de un carmín suficientemente intenso para notarlo. Se apartaron a los segundos después de procesar la información y sentirse patéticamente observados por un gato.

-Emmm…Stan… ¿podrías quitarte?

-Uh…claro.

Kyle se echó a reír.

-¿de qué te ríes ahora?

-¿Qué más quieres qué haga?

¿Sentido? No, el azabache no le encontró sentido a la risa. Pero luego notó que realmente era lo único que podía hacer después de esa bochornosa situación.

Ambos rieron y luego subieron a continuar con el arduo trabajo de escribir.

Pasaron largos minutos de discusiones y charlas sobre el escrito y su desarrollo. Y luego de eso, Stan, finalmente habló.

-Te dije que hasta haría eso- río avergonzado Stan.

-Y yo no creí que eso iba en serio…- se tiñó de vergüenza Kyle.

-Yo menos…-admitió.

-Pero por lo menos, ahora solo debes disculparte por eso.-se burló el judío.

-Tú te caíste.- le regañó.

-Tú no me soltaste.

-Touché.-se dio por vencido- entonces ¿Perdón?

-Disculpado.

Volvieron al trabajo y pasaron toda la tarde escribiendo y cambiando temas. Era buena idea hacer trabajo en equipo. Luego de horas, sonó el timbre. Iban a buscar a Stan.

Y luego de despedirse…

-¿Sabes…? Esa es realmente una extraña manera de pedir disculpas.- se burló Kyle.

-Entonces la escribiré.-contestó el azabache con simpleza.

-¿¡Qué, qué, qué!? ¡Si lo haces me enojaré mucho!

-Por lo visto… Tendré que pedirte disculpas por adelantado…

-¡Argh!

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

* * *

**Eso es todo. No olviden dejar reviews! porque así recibirás una fruta a tu elección, sicológica, claro. No tenemos presupuesto para hacerlas físicas xD**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
